Novelas británicas
#1984 (novela) #2001: A Space Odyssey #2010: Odisea dos #A Christmas Carol #A Dog of Flanders #A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí #Adam Bede #Adiós, Mr. Chips (novela) #Agu Trot #Al faro #Al servicio secreto de su Majestad (novela) #Alta fidelidad (novela) #Ancho mar de los Sargazos #Asesinato en el Orient Express #Ayesha: el retorno de Ella #Azabache (novela) #Bajo el volcán (novela) #Barnaby Rudge #Batman: The Killing Joke #Beau Geste #Billy Bunter #Brighton rock (novela) #Cabal #Camelot (novelas) #Carmilla #Cartas en el asunto #Casa desolada #Casino Royale (novela) #Catriona #Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (libro) #Cianuro espumoso #Cinco niños y esto #Cincuenta sombras de Grey #Cincuenta sombras más oscuras #Cita con la muerte #Coco and Igor #Confessions of a Shopaholic #Coraline #Cumbres Borrascosas #Daniel Deronda #David Copperfield (novela) #Desde Rusia con amor (novela) #Después del funeral #Diamantes para la eternidad (novela) #Diario de un don nadie #Diario de un escándalo #Diario del año de la peste #Diez negritos #Dombey e hijo #Dr. No (novela) #Drácula #El agente confidencial #El agente secreto #El águila de la novena legión #El alimento de los dioses #El amante de Lady Chatterley #El árabe #El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd #El atlas de las nubes #El buen soldado #El capitán Blood #El castillo ambulante #El castillo de Otranto #El coleccionista (novela) #El color de la magia #El cónsul honorario #El corazón de las tinieblas #El cuadro #El cuento número trece #El décimo hombre #El día de los trífidos #El día del Chacal #El espejo se rajó de lado a lado #El espía que surgió del frío #El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde #El factor humano #El genio y la diosa #El gran gigante bonachón #El grillo del hogar #El hobbit #El hombre de la pistola de oro #El hombre del traje marrón #El hombre invisible #El hombre que fue jueves #El imperio del sol #El jardín secreto #El jardinero fiel #El largo adiós (novela) #El manifiesto negro #El misterio de Edwin Drood #El misterio de la guía de ferrocarriles #El misterio de las siete esferas #El misterio de Pale Horse #El misterio del Dr. Fu Manchú #El misterio del tren azul #El misterioso señor Brown #El molino del Floss #El monje #El mundo perdido #El niño 44 #El poder y la gloria #El príncipe Caspian #El prisionero de Zenda (novela) #El progreso del peregrino #El regreso del nativo #El retorno del Rey #El sabueso de los Baskerville #El segador #El señor de Ballantrae #El Señor de los Anillos #El señor de las moscas #El signo de los cuatro #El Superzorro #El talismán #El templete de Nasse-House #El tercer gemelo #El topo #El tren de las 4:50 #El truco de los espejos #El último hombre (novela) #El valle del terror #El viento en los sauces #Ella #Ella y Allan #Emma #En el hotel Bertram #Estudio en escarlata #Expiación #Éxtasis: tres relatos de amor químico #Fabiola (novela) #Faldas cortas o piernas largas #Falsa identidad (novela) #Fanny Hill #El fantasma de Canterville #Flatland, romance of many dimensions #Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo #From Hell #Goldfinger (novela) #Goodnight Mister Tom #Grandes esperanzas #Guía del autoestopista galáctico #Hacia cero #Harry Potter #Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego #Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe #Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban #Harry Potter y la cámara secreta #Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix #Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal #Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte #Hellraiser #Hércules Poirot #Hija de la sabiduría #Hijos de la medianoche #Hijos y amantes #Historia de dos ciudades (novela) #Historia de una cobardía #Horizontes perdidos #Inocencia trágica #Ivanhoe #James and the Giant Peach #Jane Eyre #Jardín de cemento #Joseph Andrews #Justine (novela) #Kim (novela) #La abadía de Northanger #La casa torcida #La chica del tambor #La chica del tren #La clave está en Rebeca #La colina de Watership #La Comunidad del Anillo #La dama de blanco (Wilkie Collins) #La espada en la piedra #La feria de las vanidades #La flecha negra #La guerra de los mundos (novela) #La inquilina de Wildfell Hall #La isla de las tormentas #La isla del doctor Moreau #La isla del tesoro (novela) #La joven de la perla (novela) #La librería #La línea de sombra #La Luna y seis peniques #La luz fantástica #La máquina del tiempo #La muerte de Lord Edgware #La naranja mecánica #La otra Bolena #La pequeña Dorrit #La piedra lunar #La Pimpinela Escarlata #La plenitud de la señorita Brodie #La posada de Jamaica (novela) #La señora Dalloway #La señora McGinty ha muerto #La soledad del corredor de fondo #La suerte de Barry Lyndon #La suerte de Jim #La tienda de antigüedades #La trayectoria del bumerán #La visita maravillosa #Lady Susan #Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas #Las brujas #Las campanas (novela de Charles Dickens) #Las cuatro plumas (novela) #Las dos torres #Las llaves del Reino #Las minas del rey Salomón #Las ratas #Lejos del mundanal ruido #Little Black Sambo #Llamada para el muerto #Lo que queda del día #Lord Jim #Lorna Doone, un romance de Exmoor #Los chicos del ferrocarril #Los Cinco frente a la aventura #Los Cinco han de resolver un enigma #Los Cinco otra vez en la Isla de Kirrin #Los Cinco se ven en apuros #Los Cinco y el tesoro de la isla #Los cuatro grandes #Los cuclillos de Midwich #Los elefantes pueden recordar #Los lobos de Willoughby Chase #Los niños del agua #Los papeles póstumos del Club Pickwick #Los perros de la guerra #Los primeros hombres en la Luna #Los últimos días de Pompeya #Los vampiros del espacio #Luces del norte #Maldad bajo el sol #Man on Fire #Mansfield Park #Martin Chuzzlewit #Matar es fácil #Matilda #Matrimonio (novela) #Maurice (E. M. Forster) #Melanie, una novela de zombis #Mi familia y otros animales #Mi gato Angus, el primer morreo y el plasta de mi padre #Miss Bianca and the Bridesmaid #Miss Marple #Misterio en el Caribe #Moll Flanders #Molly Moon y el increíble libro del hipnotismo #Moonraker (novela) #Muerte en el Nilo #Muerte en la vicaría #Mundodisco #Némesis (Agatha Christie) #Never Go Back (novela) #Nicholas Nickleby #Niños muertos #Noche eterna (novela) #Nostromo (novela) #¡Noticia bomba! #Nuestro común amigo #Nuestro hombre en La Habana #Nunca me abandones #Oliver Twist #Operación Trueno #Orgullo y prejuicio (novela) #Orlando (novela) #Oso Paddington #Pamela o la virtud recompensada #Papá Puerco #Pasaje a la India (novela) #Patria (Robert Harris) #Peligro inminente #Persuasión (novela) #Peter Pan y Wendy #Pleamares de la vida #Porno #Principiantes (novela) #Que no muera la aspidistra #Rebeca (novela) #Rebelión en la granja #Retorno a Brideshead #Retrato de una dama #Rob Roy (novela) #Robinson Crusoe #Salvamento (novela) #Sangre en la piscina #Scaramouche (novela) #Se anuncia un asesinato #Secuestrado (novela de Robert Louis Stevenson) #Sense and Sensibility #Silas Marner #Simon Templar #Sólo se vive dos veces #Stardust #Sword of Honour #Tess, la de los d'Urberville #The Children of Men #The Damned Utd #The Fair Maid of Perth #The Great Ghost Rescue #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #The Odessa File #The Quiet American (novela) #The Razor's Edge #The Rescuers #The Stars Look Down #The Turn of the Screw #The Voyage of the Dawn Treader #The Worst Witch #Tiempos difíciles #Tom Jones #Tragedia en tres actos #Trainspotting (novela) #Tres hombres en un bote #Tulip Fever #Un cadáver en la biblioteca #Un crimen dormido #Un disparo #Un hombre soltero #Un juicio de piedra #Un lugar en la cumbre (novela) #Un monstruo viene a verme (novela) #Un mundo feliz #Un puñado de centeno #Un puñado de polvo #Under the Skin #Up at the Villa #V de Vendetta #Viaje a Arcturus #Victoria (novela) #Vile Bodies #Vive y deja morir (novela) #Walkabout (novela) #Wilt #Yo, Claudio